Returned
by Blue Angel76
Summary: Hachi is in the delivery room alone, when her beautiful baby girl comes out as a blonde! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea that came to my head while reading Nana manga. Please enjoy! Don't forget to review as well!**

"Come on, Nana! You're almost done!" The doctor exclaimed, "Just one last push!" With that, I pushed with all my might, only having the bars of my hospital bed to squeeze since Takumi was off on tour. The pain was almost unbearable, and no one knew I had gone into labor a week early, except Takumi. But he couldn't care less. All he uttered through the phone was a simple, "Be safe." Like that mattered now. A crying broke through my thought, "Congratulations, Nana. It's a beautiful blonde baby girl." The nurse said. My head whipped up.

"B-blonde?" I asked, _Nobu's the father? How?_ I thought, now sure how to feel.

"Yes, blonde. Would you like to hold her?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, please." I replied, _Should I tell Nobu? Or should I tell Takumi maybe?_ The baby went in my arms. I looked down, she definitely had blonde hair, just like Nobu. I smiled down at her.

"Do you have a name for her?" The nurse asked.

"Satsuki." I replied, still not looking up from my baby.

"Okay, and middle name?" The nurse asked.

"Middle name?" I replied. It was supposed to be Takumi, as some kind of statement to the fan girls, but since Takumi wasn't the father, I could choose whatever. And right then, nothing sounded better that "Nobuou" I said. "Satsuki Nobuou."

"Alright, Satsuki Nobuou, and will she take Mom or Dad's last name?" She asked.

"Mine." I replied before she could even finish.

"Alright. Satsuki Nobuou Komastu. Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to take her and clean her up." The nurse replied. I nodded, handing Satsuki gently to the nurse. "We'll have her back in no time." She said before leaving. As soon as the door closed I reached over and grabbed my phone. I went to Nobu's contact before stopping. _He's happy with his girlfriend, telling him would just be selfish._ I thought. I skipped over to Takumi's contact. _No point in marrying someone if I don't love them. I was only doing this for Satsuki._ I thought. I pressed his contact and decided to text him.

"Baby's delivered. Healthy baby girl. We need to talk though. Call me when you get the chance." I sent the text without a second thought. A minute later my phone rang. I looked down and it was Takumi. _He didn't have to get ahold of me that quick._ I thought as I answered "Nana? What's up? How's our baby?" Takumi asked.

" _My_ baby is just fine. But we need to talk." I replied.

"Okay, make it quick. We're going on stage here soon." Takumi replied.

"Okay. I'm leaving you, Takumi." I replied, with that I hung up. A few minutes later the phone rang again. I looked down and it was Takumi again. I rolled my eyes and just turned off the phone. The nurse came back with my baby and handed her to me once again. "Is there a phone I can borrow? I would like to call my mom." I asked.

"Of course, they have already been contacted. They will be here shortly." The nurse replied.

"Thank you, oh, and if the father comes here, don't let him in." I instructed her. She nodded and left the room. I looked down at the baby in my arms. "Don't worry, Satsuki." I said, "We may not have your Daddy here, but we will one day." _One day, I will tell him. He does deserve to know._ I thought, _but right now he's happy. I'll let Nobu be happy._

"My Suki, you almost ready?" I called down the hall.

"Yeah, Mommy! I'm almost ready!" Satsuki replied. It had been two years since I left Takumi because I found out Nobu was the father. I promised myself I would tell him when I was ready, and I need to do it now before Satsuki got any older. It wouldn't be fair to her to not know her father. She deserves to know. "Mommy! I'm all set!" Satsuki exclaimed. I looked up to see her running u with her wheelie suitcase. We hugged my parents, who we had been staying with, and left.

I got in the car and reached in the glove department while Satsuki buckled herself up. Finally I felt what I was looking for, and pulled out the phone I had abandoned so long ago. I hadn't turned it back on since Satsuki was born. I held the button and it flashed the welcome sign that I put. It opened up and my eyes widened with how many missed calls I had. 162 missed calls and more than a dozen messages. I opened the messages and saw a lot from Takumi. "Nana, quit this. Satsuki deserves to have a father. Come home now." That was what most of the ones from him said.

Others said things like "Nana, your being a real bitch. I'm about ready to come looking for you." And the newest one, which was from a week ago, said, "Nana. Get home now. Everyone is saying you're dead and I'm starting to believe that." I gasped at that one. _People think I'm… dead?_ I thought. Suddenly my phone beeped with a brand new message from Shin. "Hey Mama… we all miss you. We have no idea where you went. Takumi came to the studio while we were practicing looking for you again today. Nana is convinced you died, she just started singing again. I believe your still there though. I sleep in the apartment every weekend, hoping you'll show up. We miss you Mama. 3" I had tears in my eyes by the end of that.

I began going through the ones from Nana. "Hachi, are you okay? Takumi said you left him and actually had the freaking nerves to blame me for it. But what about your baby? Isn't she a newborn? If you tell me your hospital I'll come help you get out of here. No one needs to live with someone as selfish as Takumi, that bastard. Text me when you can, alright?" I smiled, if only I had gotten to that text before. I skipped to the newest one from her, which was a month ago. "I'm starting to believe your dead, Hachi. Please prove me wrong. I'm begging you." I brought the phone to my face, crying. "I'm coming, Nana." I whispered, starting the car.

As I walked up the seven flights of stairs to apartment 707, a million thought and memories rushed through my head. I haven't been here in three years. I walked up to the apartment and unlocked it with the key I always kept with me. Opening the door, a saw the table Nana made for us the first time we moved in. I smiled at the memory and walked inside. I went into Nana's room, noticing it was still furnished I laid Satsuki down for her nap. After that I went to see if there was any food in the fridge for lunch. Shin must have stocked it each time he came here, because the fridge was stocked.

I smiled and took out the cheese as well as walking to the cupboard where we kept the bread. I took it out and began to make grilled cheese sandwiches. After a few hours Satsuki woke up from her nap and I served her lunch with a glass of orange juice. We are silently, but soon we finished and I fished out the games I hid in Nana's room because I knew she would have just thrown them out. We started playing a bunch of games and then I took Satsuki down by the river where she played in the field.

Soon it got dark and we headed back and I put Satsuki to bed. When she fell asleep, I went to sit at the table and read some more texts. That was when I realized it was Saturday. Right then I heard the 'Click' of the lock, and held my breath as the door opened.

 **Tell me what you think! I, for one, cannot WAIT for the GRAND REUNITING OF… HA! Like I would give it up like that! But, I'll make you a deal, you review this chapter, I'll post the next chapter! Deal? AWESOME! See you when you review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Our deal is fulfilled! Now, let's find out who is walking into the apartment! Enjoy!**

My eyes shot to the door as I heard the 'Click' of the lock. The door flew open and I stood up as Shin walked in and closed the door. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw me. "Hi Shin…" I said, tears in my eyes.

Shin dropped his stuff and ran to pull me into a hug. "Mama… your back…" He breathed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I replied, hugging him back.

"But, I don't understand, where have you been?" Shin asked, pulling away from me, now holding my shoulders.

"I was hiding from Nobu…" I admitted, looking down shamefully.

"Why?" Shin asked. Before I could reply, I heard Satsuki calling for me from Nana's old room.

I smiled. "Shin, would you like to meet your sister?" I asked. He smiled and nodded eagerly. I went to get her when I felt Shin grab my hand. I looked over at him confused.

"I want to come with." He said, as if he thought I was some hallucination that would disappear at any second. I smiled and nodded. Still holding my hand, he followed me into Nana's room.

"Suki, come here, sweetie." I said.

"Okay, Mommy." Satsuki replied. We heard her crawling out of the bed and soon the door was pushed open and Satsuki walked out.

"Nobu's baby?!" Shin exclaimed. I nodded, with my free hand I pulled Satsuki closer.

"Suki, meet your big brother Shin." I said with a smile. Satsuki smiled and ran into Shin, hugging his legs.

"Shi-shi!" She said, knowing him from my stories.

"H-Hey there," Shin replied, still stunned.

"I've told her a few stories about all of you. You, Nana, Yasu… Nobu."

"Daddy!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"Wait, she knows who her father is?" Shin asked.

"Well, she's never met him. But I have told her about him." I replied. Shin nodded, still trying to comprehend it.

"Now, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, remembering she had called me.

"I hungee, Mommy!" She replied, rubbing her belly. Shin and I laughed as I led them both to the table.

"Well, what about you, Shin? I made noodles for dinner." I said as I went toward the kitchen. Shin stayed at the table, I guess it was because he could still see me.

"Sure, I could eat. I haven't eaten since around noon." He replied.

"Noon?! Shin, that's too long! Why haven't you eaten? That's too unhealthy!" I exclaimed as I brought him and Satsuki a bowl of noodles.

"Well, when Nana thought you were dead, she went into shock that took her a few months to recover. We just got back to making music, but Nobu is still in shock. Yasu and I are the only ones who really believed you were alive." Shin explained. I couldn't help looking to the ground, feeling guilty.

"So… how is Nobu?" I asked after the uncomfortable silence dragged on a bit longer.

"He's okay, I guess. He broke up with Yuri a while ago, couldn't stop thinking about you. Then when he thought you were dead, well, he, you know." Shin replied, taking a bite from his noodle soup.

"Wait, he broke up with his girlfriend?" I asked, a bit of hope rising in my heart. _At least I wouldn't be ruining his happiness, right?_ I thought.

"Yeah, that happened about a year ago. Yuri hated the fact that she lost to someone who wasn't even there." Shin replied with a slight laugh.

"Hey, Shin?" I asked, he looked up at me, "Do you think… I should text Nobu?" I asked.

"I think that would be a great idea." Shin replied with a smile. "By the way, what's my sister's name? You haven't told me yet." Shin asked.

"Her name is Satsuki. Satsuki Nobuou Komastu." I replied, smiling.

"Her last name is from Nobu?" Shin asked.

"Yeah. When I found out she was his baby, I realized I had never stopped loving him. So, I broke things of with Takumi, but waited a while, to let him be happy with his girlfriend, and then I came." I replied. I grabbed my phone and took a deep breath. I felt my heart quicken when I landed on Nobu's number. I opened it up and sent a text. "Hey Nobu… its Nana. I mean, Hachi Nana. I'm in Tokyo right now and was wondering if you'd like to meet up? I have something I'd like to tell you…" I sent the text and heard the door to Nana's room close, signaling that Satsuki went back to bed.

Shin took my hand as I heard my phone ring, not from a text, but a call. I took a deep breath and answered it. "Hachi?!" Nobu spoke immediately and all the memories went by in flashes of our time together. "Hachi, is it really you?!" Nobu asked again. I couldn't help my eyes tearing up.

"H-Hi, Nobu…" I finally spoke in almost a whisper.

"Hachi! I don't understand, I thought you were dead! So did Nana, I mean, does she know your back?" Nobu asked.

"N-No, not yet. I… needed to talk to you." I replied, looking to Shin. He smiled reassuringly, telling me to go on.

"Uh, okay, do you… still remember where I live?" Nobu asked.

"I do, yeah." I replied.

"Okay, why not come over?" Nobu asked.

"N-Not tonight. How about tomorrow afternoon?" I asked.

"Okay, that works for me, as long as I get to see you." Nobu replied. I couldn't help the tears coming down my check now. "Hachi? Are you okay?" Nobu asked.

"Y-Yeah, I just, really, missed you all." I replied.

"Nana…" He breathed. I then heard him chuckle slightly through the phone. "If you missed us, why didn't you some visit? You made us all worry sick, even your husband." Nobu replied.

"Ex, husband, actually." I added quickly. He went silent.

"You… broke up? Is that why you left?" Nobu asked.

"Yeah… but, it'll be clear tomorrow, okay? I'll see you then. Alright?" I replied. I was able to collect myself a bit more.

"Okay, can't wait. See you later, Hachi." With goodbyes, we ended the call. I couldn't help but collapse into tears then.

"Mama!" Shin exclaimed, now moving to sit next to me at the table.

"I… I thought it would be easy. I wanted to see him right now. But… it's not. It just feels so real. I thought I could just walk back into everyone's life, but I can't. They think I'm dead. They moved on without me." I replied.

"No one forgot about you, Mama. Like I said, Nana just got her singing voice back. She hadn't been able to sing, eat or even drink water in forever. Any time she tried Yasu would have to take her back home because she'd collapse into tears. No one forgot about you. And we will all welcome you back with open arms." He said.

"Thank you, Shin. I'm tired though. Let's get some sleep." I replied, wiping away my tears before standing up.

"Would you like to sleep in the room with me and Suki?" I asked. Shin nodded and followed me into the room.

"Mommy okay?" Satsuki asked, "Mommy was crying." She added.

"I'm fine sweetheart. Would you like to meet your father tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah! Daddy!" Satsuki replied with a hopeful smile. I smiled back and kissed her forehead. Then we all laid down and fell asleep. That was the first night I didn't dream of watching Nana's band play.

* * *

The next morning, Satsuki and I left early while Shin went and took care of getting things for her room. I had given him yen which he said he'd add with his own. He headed over to Nobu's place at 8:30 am. We took a cab at first, but because of traffic we decided to walk the last few blocks. Every once in a while Satsuki would get tired and I'd give her a piggy back ride. I made sure she also wore her hood so that Nobu wouldn't know it was his by first glance. When we got there, I saw that Nobu's light was on through his window. With a deep breath, I put Satsuki down and took out my phone.

"We're here. Coming to the apartment now." I texted him. "Can't wait." He texted back after a few minutes. We got to his door and I got down on my knees, facing my daughter. "Are you ready to meet your Daddy?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She squealed, clapping her hands.

"Okay, remember, keep the hood on. And don't say anything, okay? Shhh!" I said, putting my finger to my lips.

"Shhh!" She replied, mimicking my movements with a giggle.

"Good girl." I said, fixing her hood. I got up and rang the doorbell. The door flung open and in a second I was wrapped in Nobu's arms. I couldn't help the tears as I hugged him back. We stayed like that for a bit, before he let me go and brought me inside. I grabbed Satsuki's hand and lead her in too.

"Hachi, it's nice to see you again." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, you too." I replied.

"Is this your daughter?" Nobu asked, looking down at Satsuki, who was attached to my hand.

"Yeah, this is Satsuki. Suki, say hi." I replied.

"Hi!" She squealed, waving her hand. Nobu chuckled at her, and I smiled.

"So, uh, you wanted to talk, right?" Nobu asked. We sat down at his table and I nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to explain why I left." I replied.

"Okay, explain." Nobu said with a smile.

"Well, it started when I went into labor a week early. Takumi couldn't be there because he had cleared up his schedule for the due date, not that day. So when she came out, I realized that I couldn't and didn't want to be with Takumi anymore. So I broke up with him and moved in with my Mom and Dad. I stayed there for two years before deciding I was ready to come back. And now, here I am." I explained.

"But I don't understand, what changed so suddenly that you had to leave? I mean, you could have contacted us and we would have let you stay with us. I know Nana would move back into that apartment with you in a heartbeat." Nobu replied.

"Well, this is why. Are you ready, Suki?" I asked, turning to my daughter. Nobu shot me a confused look, but Suki nodded.

"Yeah!" She said with a big smile. I took a deep breath and slowly took off my daughter's hood. I heard Nobu gasp, but was too scared to look behind me.

 **How will Nobu react? Will he be angry at Hachi for not telling him? Will he understand? What will happen? Review to find out! Hope you enjoyed, BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome, welcome, readers! I hope your enjoying this story! And I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in all, I've been REALLY busy, plus I just had surgery on my arm, so I'm really sorry! I hope you can forgive me, enjoy!**

I heard Nobu gasp behind me but I was too scared to look. "She's… blonde?" Nobu asked.

"…Yeah…" I replied slowly, "You're the father, Nobu. That's why I left." I still wasn't looking at Nobu. I was facing the ground now. I heard shuffling, and I guessed that meant he stood up.

"Hey, there." Nobu suddenly spoke, I looked up and saw him in front of Satsuki.

"Daddy!" She squealed, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"She knows I'm her father?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've told her about every story I know about all of you. She knows you're in a band, what you look like, and even what your apartment looks like." I replied.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me, Hachi?" Nobu asked.

"Because, you were finally happy with Yuri, I didn't want to ruin it for you. I wanted you to be happy for a little longer." I replied.

"But I broke up with her a year ago. You could have come then. And what about our texts? We sent you a dozen of them!" Nobu replied.

"I locked my phone away so that I wouldn't have to hear from Takumi." I replied.

Nobu sighed. "Listen, I got to get to the studio. We're practicing for our newest song." He said. I heard him walk to the door. "Why don't you come with?" He asked. I looked up, he was smiling at me. "I would like to get to know my daughter." He added.

I smiled and looked to Satsuki. "What do you say, Suki? Wanna go meet the others?" I asked. She smiled widely and nodded eagerly. I laughed, "I guess that settles it." I said, standing up.

"Hachi?" Nobu asked as I reached for my coat, "Why do you still wear your engagement ring if you're not married?"

"A reminder of Nana." I replied, "A reminder to come back as well." I added. He smiled and when I walked up to the door he pulled me in another hug.

"I'm glad your back." He said. I hugged him back, tears in my eyes, before we felt someone else jump in. We turned and saw Satsuki smiling. I laughed and Nobu pulled her into the hug as well. When we pulled away, he spun her in a circle and blew raspberries on her stomach. She giggled, and I smiled. _He's going to make a great father._ I thought. "C'mon. There's a certain singer who I know will be ecstatic to see you." He told me. With that I froze, _Nana._ I thought. For what felt like the third time I collapsed into tears again.

"Hachi?" Nobu asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Mommy?" Satsuki called, hugging my neck, "No cry, Mommy." She said.

"What's wrong?" Nobu asked.

"I-Its Nana. W-What if she doesn't want to see me?" I sobbed. "I l-left her. I-I ignored her. W-What if she's angry with me?" I felt Nobu pull me closer to him.

"Hachi, Nana's not mad at you. She was just distraught was all. If she sees you, she's going to be over the roof happy. Just like me. So wipe away your tears, okay?" Nobu said. I felt his thumb run across my check, wiping away all my tears. He helped me up and I leaned into him for balance while taking Satsuki's hand. He tailed down a taxi and we climbed in. I decided to text Nana. Pulling out my phone, I went to her contact. "Hi Nana, It's me, Hachi." I sent the text and waited for her to reply.

"What is taking Nobu so long? I want to get this over with." I mumbled, barely in the mood to sing.

"I heard he was having company over, it might take him a bit." Shin replied. I rolled my eyes and my phone beeped from the table.

"Yasu, see who it is." I said.

"Alright, Alright." Yasu replied. He left his drum set and walked over to the table. He picked up my phone and I saw his eyebrows rise.

"Well? Who is it?" I asked, annoyed.

"It's Hachi." He replied in almost disbelief. Just like that I was up. I snatched the phone from him and opened the text. "Hi Nana, it's me, Hachi." My breath hitched in my throat. _It can't be her, Hachi's dead._ I thought. I texted back. "Yeah right. I'm not that easy to fool. Get a life, loser." I threw my phone back to the table and went to sit back down.

I sighed, holding back tears as I read Nana's text. "She doesn't believe it's me." I told Nobu.

"Try and call her." He replied. I sighed and nodded. I went back to her contact and called her.

I was doing everything while Nobu took his sweet time to get here. Fixing the mike, making sure the drums were okay, checking to make sure Shin's guitar was tuned right, all of it. Soon my phone rang. I sighed and picked it up. It was the same number. I sighed and answered it. "Nana speaking." I said.

My breath hitched in my throat when Nana answered. Soon I took a deep breath and replied to her. "Nana? It's Hachi." I said.

The other line was silent. "That's impossible." She finally breathed out.

"No, it's true. It really is me." I replied. "I'll prove it, ask me a question only I would know." I added.

"Okay, what is the first thing we bought when we moved in to our apartment together?" Nana asked.

"We bought two strawberry glasses!" I replied quickly. Nana was silent on the other end for a few minutes.

"Hachi? Is that really you?" Nana asked.

Tears started streaming down my face. "It is, Nana. I'm back in Tokyo and I'm on my way to the studio right now." I replied.

"Really? Where the hell were you?" Nana asked.

"Hiding. I'll explain why when we get there, okay? I got to go though." I replied.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, right?" Nana asked.

"Of course. I can't wait, Nana." I replied. With that I hung up, turning to Nobu. He wiped away my tears once again.

"Nana, if your gonna cry over the phone, what are you gonna do when you see her in real life?" Nobu joked. I smiled at him, tears still in my eyes.

"Mommy no cry!" Satsuki exclaimed, hugging my arm. I smiled at her and nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Alright, sweetie." I said. Nobu laughed and I turned towards him. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I was just thinking how now you're so easily convinced by a two year old was all." Nobu replied with a chuckle. I glared at him, but couldn't help but smile. "We're here, Nana." Nobu told me. I looked out the window to see the studio where I watched them practice so long ago.

"Suki meet!" Satsuki squealed excitedly. I smiled, wiping at my eyes to capture any tears, and opened the door. Satsuki jumped out of the car excitedly. Me and Nobu watched her run around, pretending to be an airplane.

"Does she always do this?" Nobu asked.

"No, actually. She usually plays Princess. I have to stop her from kissing a frog every once in a while." I replied, making Nobu laugh. I laughed as well and we walked up to the door. Once I got Satsuki behind me, Nobu looked at me and opened the door.

 **Cliffy again! I'm so mean! Review to find out what happens next!**


	4. NOT a Chapter! Update

Hey guys! I know, I know, I'm sorry I've been absent for so long, I really am! The thing is, I was forced to move in with my Ex-Stepdad, and don't have my own room, or even much time for writing. I also have a bad case of Depression, so with me moving in with my Ex-Stepdad, and being forced away from my family that I have had all of my life, without my birth Mom fighting to keep me with her, when she fought like hell for my brother when he went to stay with him, just makes things a lot harder. I'm working through it though, and I have bee writing! I actually have a Watpad, where I write Fanfictions just like I do here! So if ever I kinda go AFK here, feel free to head over to Wattpad and yell at me. Heres the link to my account, that way you have a way of contacting me. user/Blue_Angel76 With that said, I'll be trying to continue the Fanfictions I have here, so I dont dissapoint you guys! So, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Byeee~


End file.
